The Little Girl with the Long Red Hair
by Laugh Like You Aren't Breaking
Summary: It all started on Diagon Alley, and Scorpius didn't think it was possible to end it all. And it was all her fault: the little girl with the long red hair. Second generation fic Scorpius/Rose!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know, I know, it's really short! I'm sorry! It's a prologue and I wanted to post this to make sure people like the idea! Anyways, I hopefully have a lot of plans for this and I have most of it already written down, so yay! :) I hope you like it! And please, I know this sounds bad, but if you could please actually leave a review if you liked it, hated it, and why because I really like having feedback- although with 500 words it's kind of difficult, sorry!- when I'm editing the next chapter! Sorry! Thanks for reading my story! :)_

The first time Scorpius saw her was in Diagon Alley, right in front of the pet store. A woman with curly auburn hair was trying to fit her bright red curls into a bun, and she was already wearing tattered, obviously second-hand robes. A little boy with even redder hair bounced around, glancing anywhere and everywhere while his father chased after him. They were surrounded by people, an older boy who looked a bit bored at the younger kids excitement, a young woman holding the hands of a younger boy and girl, and a teenager who was trying to sneak into Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes to buy some things for the school year. Many other families- though all with some sort of red hair running in them- were gathered around, all shopping for the school year as the parents tried to contain the many children.

"Ugh," Scorpius's father scoffed, his eyes following the large family. "That's the Weasley family. Say away from them, Scorpius. They breed like rabbits and they're the worst blood traitors I've ever seen."

Scorpius watched his mother Astoria fix a cold glare on her husband. "Draco, don't turn your son against perfectly nice people before he's even started school. For all you know, maybe one will be a Slytherin this year. The little girl with the long hair looks cunning enough." His mother's soothing voice seemed to calm Draco down, although he still stomped ahead to the bookstore.

"Mom?" Scorpius asked. "What's her name? The little girl with the long red hair?"

His mother stared at him for a second, an unfathomable look in her dark brown eyes as she stared at the Weasley family. "Rose," she murmured. "Her name is Rose, Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled. "Like the flower," he replied.

"Yes, Scorpius, like the flower," his mother told him, turning away. She paused for a second as Scorpius hurried to follow her, grabbing her son's hand. His face lit up as he saw the bookstore, letting go of her hand as his father waved at him with a nostalgic smile. Astoria sighed, smiling sadly at the little boy running ahead, so unaware of the troubles that awaited him. She wasn't sure if it was Rose who would end up as the source of his heartache, but she knew that look in Scorpius's eyes when he saw that little girl with the long red hair. She remembered when she was the one with that look, the hopelessly in love with someone you could never be with. Love at first sight. She stared wistfully at her son, bouncing around in the bookstore; then glanced back to the Weasleys. Hermione caught her eye, staring at her daughter. Astoria saw Rose's eyes dart around, finally landing on her son in the window. The girl snickered, but Astoria saw right through it. She had the exact same look in her eyes: the little girl with the long red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you, Mom," Rose whispered in her mother's ear, stepping away one last time. Hermione smiled, watching as her eleven year-old daughter boarded the Hogwarts train for her very first time. She distinctly remembered when she had done the exact same thing, wearing the same robes Rosie had wanted to wear because "they hold good luck and memories" in them.

Rosie smiled back at her, waving from the compartment she'd already situated herself in with a boy with blonde hair, who was already looking away from the window. Hermione glanced around, for once noticing Astoria Malfoy standing alone with a worried look on her face.

"They're growing up," Hermione told her. Astoria crossed her arms, turning towards Hermione. Her eyes lit up as she realized who Hermione was.

"So you're Hermione Granger," she replied, staring at Hermione.

"Actually, it's Weasley," Hermione corrected, glancing back at her husband, who was chatting with Harry, tears in both their eyes as Ginny was kneeling down telling Lily and Hugo all sorts of tales of Hogwarts. "Has been for quite some time. I don't believe we've met, though. I'm Hermione."

"Astoria Malfoy," Astoria introduced herself. "Somehow I don't think this is the last we'll be seeing of each other."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Your daughter is the little girl with the long red hair," Astoria explained vaguely, spinning on her heel to join her husband over by some other parents.

Hermione stood there as the rear end of the train disappeared from view, the speed picking up as it took her beautiful little daughter, so full of promise, with it. '_The little girl with the long red hair'_, Hermione thought. _'It has a nice ring to it'._

* * *

><p>"Scorpius Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called, looking out at her last set of first-years over her spectacles.<p>

Rose watched as the little boy from the train hopped up onto the stool nervously. The Headmistress placed the Sorting hat on his head with a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Ooh you'll be a tough one, Little Scorpius, so much like his father. Yet so unlike him in so many ways…"<em> The Sorting hat mused to itself.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin," Scorpius whispered.

_"No Slytherin, then. Shame, you'd be a good addition to their ranks. Where would you like to be, then?"_

"I'm not quite sure," Scorpius said. "Perhaps Ravenclaw?"

"_Yes, yes indeed,_" the Hat said, a bit louder than Scorpius wanted. He blushed crimson, fully aware that his parents would want him in Slytherin, and he certainly didn't want to disappoint them but he wasn't sure about that house. _"You would be a wonderful addition to Ravenclaw as well. Smart, witty- you get that from your father- and quite creative. Alright, _Ravenclaw it is!" The hat exclaimed, and Scorpius beamed, hurrying over to join his prefects Lucy Krum and Arthur Abbott.

He sat down next to Lucy with a grin as the next first-year was called up. On and on the list went, until one name caught everyone's attention.

"Albus Potter," McGonagall's voice rang through the Great Hall loud and clear, and everyone straightened as though pulled by invisible strings as the second Potter child made his way through the crowd. James, his older brother, had been sorted into Gryffindor like his parents, but all were eager to see if Albus would follow.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head as the entire school held it's breath for a moment. It rested on Albus's head for less than a moment before it screamed his parents' house's name with vigor: "Gryffindor!"

The whole Great Hall smiled with Albus as he hopped up to join the whooping Gryffindors at their table. Rose grinned at her cousin, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Rose didn't even realize more names were being called until the girl next to her nudged her.<p>

"You're up," the girl-Katherine, Rose thought her name was- whispered. Rose smiled meekly, walking up to where McGonnagal was standing with the sorting hat, an amused smirk on her face.

"Oh, another Weasley," she said with a shake of her head. "This will be quick, then!"

Rose got up onto the stool, gripping the sides as she looked down on the four long house tables.

"Smart little Rosie," the sorting hat began. "Hmm… You are certainly brave, that's for sure. But there's so much else in there. You're a very sweet girl too, fiercely loyal. And goodness, me, Rose, you have your mother's brains. I'm not sure. What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't want to be a Gryffindor," Rose whispered. "I want to be special, not just another red-headed Weasley in the family house."

"How about Hufflepuff?" the hat asked.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "I can't see myself as a Hufflepuff. I'm not really all that nice, and the loyalty is just me trying to be a good friend."

"That doesn't mean it's not Hufflepuff material!" the hat exclaimed softly. "Hmm, alright then…"

The hat thought for another moment as the Great Hall waited with bated breath.

"I'm not going to complain, whatever house you put me in."Rose told the hat.

"Are you sure you're not a Hufflepuff?" The hat asked suspiciously.

"You're the sorting hat!" Rose said, a little bit louder than she expected. "You decide!"

"Alright then," the hat thought for a bit. "Ravenclaw!"

Rose jumped off the stool, trying not to feel ecstatic as the blonde boy, Scorpius, grinned at her, patting the seat next to him.

"I'm Scorpius," he introduced himself. "Breaking a long line of Slytherins.

"Rosie," she replied. "Breaking the Weasley Gryffindor streak."

"Hi," Scorpius said nervously, adjusting his robes as Lucy and Arthur laughed at the two of them.

"Hi," Rose told him with a grin.


End file.
